callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dust to Dust/Transcript
Cutscene The TV news shows the United States and Russia have finally negotiated peace at the White House, which is still under repairs from the invasion months earlier. American News Reporter: We cross now to the Rose Garden where the President is holding a press conference with Russian Premier, Vorshevsky, to formally announce an end to the hostilities. Images of the New York Harbor are shown with damaged and sunken ships, the Statue of Liberty seen in the background. U.S. President: On this historic day, the representatives of two great nations stand before you united... Images of Hamburg and Berlin are shown after the Russian invasion. Price: There's a simplicity to war. Attacking is the only secret. Dare, and the world yields. U.S. President: ...a new chapter in which we pursue peace... Volk's and Waraabe's pictures are crossed out. Makarov still remains the primary target. Price: How quickly they forget that all it takes to change the course of history – is the will of a single man. U.S. President: ...our very existence... As Price makes a phone call, he links and crosses out on the map locations/operations where Makarov was involved, not found, or escaped from: India, Sierra Leone, Somalia, Prague, and Siberia. Makarov: Who is this? Price: Prisoner 6-2-7. I'm coming for you, Makarov. Makarov: Haven't you heard, Price. They say the war is over. Price: My war ends with you. Makarov: Like it ended for Captain MacTavish? Tell me, Price. How long did it take him to die? Soap's belongings are pinned next to the Siberia part of the map with a picture of Alena. Price finally circles Makarov's location: Hotel Oasis at the Arabian Peninsula. Makarov: I've destroyed your world piece by piece. It's only a matter of time until I find you. Price: You won't have to look far... Gameplay Price and Yuri are inside a truck wearing Juggernaut armor. They are preparing to assault Hotel Oasis to find and kill Makarov. Security Guard (Makarov's Mercenary): Step out of the vehicle! Yuri: You sure this armor will protect us? Price: It'll buy us time. Nikolai, are you patched into their system? Security Guard (Makarov's Mercenary): We're going to open fire! to Dust" 21st, 2017 – 22:14:05 Price Force 141 Peninsula Nikolai: Working on it. My Arabic's a little rusty. Security Guard (Makarov's Mercenary): Fire! Bullets impact the truck's doors. Yuri looks up at Price. Yuri: Looks like they know we're here. Inside Price's helmet, Nikolai uploads a video feed showing Makarov inside the hotel's atrium. Nikolai: I've tapped into their security feed. Makarov's in the atrium on the top floor. Price: This is it. Makarov doesn't leave here alive. Price picks up his PKP Pecheneg Red Dot Sight and locks it ready. Price: Get ready. Yuri puts on his helmet and taps ready. Price: This is for Soap. Yuri picks up his MK46 and bursts out of the truck. He and Price fire at Makarov's mercenaries on the road. They slowly move toward the hotel. Price: We've got their attention. Second wave of responders will be coming any moment. A mercenary comes up to Yuri, but he beats him down and shoots him. Two SUVs drive into the road. Price: Here they come, right on schedule. Shoot the cars! They fire at the cars, blowing them up and causing havoc on the mercenaries. The mercenaries fire at them, but Price and Yuri's armor protects them from small caliber bullet damage. Nikolai: Makarov's got a small army in there! Price: It won't help him. Take control of the lifts so he can't escape. Nikolai: I'm on it. They move closer to the turnaround at the base of the hotel. More SUVs drop off more mercenaries. Price: Don't let up! Yuri: RPGs! Second floor! Mercenaries armed with RPGs show up on the second floor and rain down rocket fire but Price takes out the RPGs and continue to plow their way through to the entrance. (If the player stalls. Yuri: Price, keep up!) Civilians run out of the lobby as the two approach. Yuri: Civilians coming out. Watch your fire. Price: Nikolai, where's Makarov? Another video feed of Makarov is shown. Nikolai: Still in the atrium, but he's on the move! Price: Don't lose him! We're almost there! They enter the hotel lobby. Mercenaries move down the escalators. Yuri: Hostiles by the escalator! They take out the mercenaries and move up the escalators. Price: Up the escalator! Nikolai, we need control of those lifts! Nikolai: I've almost got it! Price: Push forward! They move up to the second floor and clear out more mercenaries. Nikolai: Okay, I've got control of the elevators. Sending them down to your floor. They continue to move forwards towards the elevators. Price: The lift's up ahead! As civilians run away from the lifts, Price and Yuri board the elevator on the right, which begins to make its way up to the atrium. Nikolai shows another video feed, showing Makarov with a group of hostiles. Nikolai: Makarov's moved to the restaurant, same floor! He's got a large security detail with him. Price: What kind of opposition is waiting for us? Nikolai: Forty-plus foot mobiles! SMGs and Assault Rifles. Enemy helicopters are heard outside. Nikolai: Enemy choppers closing on your position. Price: One is heading for the roof, probably going for Makarov. A hostile Little Bird is seen below them. It flies up and fires its guns at them. Price: Shoot it down! The two fire at the Little Bird. The Little Bird levels with them. Price: Keep firing! The Little Bird fires its rockets but misses. Price manages to shoot the heli's rotor. Yuri: Good shot! Unfortunately, the Little Bird veers towards their lift. Price: Look out! The chopper collides with the elevator, slamming Price to the floor. Flames begin to engulf their armor. Yuri quickly strips off his pads and helmet. Yuri: Our armor's shredded! He helps Price out of his armor, before talking to Nikolai. Price gets up. Yuri: Nikolai, we need another lift! Nikolai: Copy, on its way. The elevator shakes again. Yuri: This won't hold much longer. Another lift stops next to them. Yuri shoots out the glass of the other lift and they jump just as the burning lift falls. Yuri: Jump! (If the player does not jump. Yuri: 'Price! No!) ''Price holds on to the lift and gets himself up. He pulls out his M4A1 Grenadier w/ ACOG Scope. The lift continues to bring them up to the top floor. A timer appears, counting down 4 minutes. '''Escaping: 4.00.00 Nikolai: Makarov's chopper just touched down! He's heading there now! Price: He's not getting away! Nikolai: Be careful, they're setting up barricades. The lift's floor counter counts up to 27 to T. The doors open and Yuri tosses a frag. Yuri: Frag out! The grenade explodes and they sprint out of the elevator. Price: Watch yourself, Yuri! Your armor's gone! Nikolai: Multiple threats to your right. Price: Keep pressing! We've almost got him! They make their way through the atrium and engage Makarov's mercenaries. Price: We can't let him escape! Nikolai: You're almost at the restaurant! Price: Keep pushing forward! They work their way around the atrium, clearing the area of hostiles and they come to the restaurant. Price: Restaurant's this way! Nikolai: He's still there! You've almost got him! They enter the restaurant. Price sees Makarov running for a stairway. Price: There he is! The second Little Bird is flying just outside the restaurant windows. Price: Watch out for that chopper! Price tries to move across the restaurant. Yuri: Rockets! The Little Bird fires at the restaurant floor, blowing up columns, causing the floor to tilt. Everything begins to tip over and roll out of the building. As Price tumbles, (player presses "use" button) he grabs hold of a steel reinforcement pole sticking out of the floor and hangs on, his weapon falls out of the building. As Price gets up, the helicopter is seen above him, about to land on the roof. He sees Yuri, wounded, impaled by a piece of rebar and bleeding. Yuri struggles to pull himself off. Price: Yuri... But Yuri shakes his head. Yuri: Leave me! Don't let him get away! Price gets back on his feet and begins to run up towards the roof. Nikolai: Makarov's heading to the roof! Price runs up piles of rubble and up the stairs. Nikolai: He's dead ahead. Keep running! Price reaches the helipad on the roof. Makarov is seen boarding the chopper as it begins to take off. Nikolai: He's going for the chopper! Run! The helicopter takes off, Price jumps off the edge of the building and manages to get a grip on the landing skid. As he climbs up to the cockpit, the pilot attempts to kick him, but Price blocks it and punches the pilot, and throws him out. As he climbs into the cockpit, the co-pilot takes out his pistol, but Price blocks it, causing the shot to hit the control panels, before he stabs him in the throat and pushes him out. He gets on the joystick and yanks it, but it is not responding. The helicopter spins out of control and crashes onto the roof of the hotel. ... A few seconds later, Price opens his eyes, seeing his reflection on the cracked glass of the roof, looking down and seeing the hotel below. He looks up and sees the crashed and burning helicopter, and out of the wreck, comes Makarov. Price sees a Desert Eagle pistol in front of him and crawls with one arm to retrieve it. Makarov also moves towards the pistol, but stumbles from his injuries, coughing some blood. Price reaches the pistol, but Makarov manages to get up, stomp Price's hand and take the pistol. He points it at Price as he looks up. Makarov: Goodbye, Captain Price. Before Makarov could pull the trigger, he is shot on his left shoulder by Yuri, having pulled himself out of the rebar. Makarov reacts by shooting Yuri in the right shoulder, his left, and then his head, killing his former friend. With the given time, Price heaves himself off the ground at Makarov, tackling him to the floor, and punches him three times. Seeing a cord laying on the glass, he grabs it and wraps it twice around Makarov's neck. He then presses both hands down onto Makarov's neck to the glass, struggling a bit more, then hooks the cord around into a noose. With one final push, he pushes Makarov through the glass, breaking it, and they fall into the hotel. As Price lands on the atrium floor, the cord tightens and hangs Makarov, instantly choking him to death. Exhausted, but triumphant, Price crawls away from the edge and looks at Makarov's hanging corpse in victory. He takes out a cigar and a lighter and strikes it, but it doesn't light. He strikes it again, it doesn't light. He strikes it a third time, it finally lights, and he lights his cigar. As sirens are heard from a distance, he puffs his cigar and the screen fades to black. THE END (OF 'CALL OF DUTY: MODERN WARFARE 3')